The 9th bead
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Just when they thought that everything was fine. Shino Inuzuka was informed about an extra bead. He was tasked to find it and along the way, He'll be meeting a person that he presumed to be dead and is coincidentally possessing the 9th bead. "Shika, your alive?"
1. WHAAAAT THERE'S A 9TH BEAD!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

**hey there guys! so this is like my second fanfic crossover and all so I really apologize if there are any mistakes in my grammer. English is like a second language. although I do admit that I am no good at my first. Well putting that aside, please enjoy this fanfic about Hakkenden and fairy tail. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakkenden: Tohou no Ibbun or Fairy tail. All rights reserve to Hiro Mashima and Abe Mitsyuki**

"WHAT!" the reincarnated 6 dog warriors all said  
in unison at Shino's sudden news. A month has passed since the whole Tamazuza incident. Not only was Shino still desperately finding for Souske's bead, but they were just informed about a 9th bead. Now the 18 year old stuck in a 13 year old body had another mission in his hands.

"What do you mean there is a 9th bead? I thought that there were only eight" Kobungo yelled in frustration. Clearly he didn't want to get dragged by Shino's adventures that would usually end up as bad news to him.

Shino began to explain of what exactly happened this morning.

_"Oi. Satomi. What is the problem this time?" _Shino yawned. Rio Satomi had apparently disturbed his beauty sleep.

Satomi Rio still wore his usual calm and level headed expression that he always wore. Come to think of it, Shino wasn't really sure if he ever saw Rio angry. He was so stoic. If an earthquake would hit them, Satomi would probably still remain calm and would continue to lecture Shino up until midnight. _"I have another mission for you." _Satomi said. _"I knew it" _Shino managed to mutter softly.

_"Ne. What is it this time? I'm still tracking Ao down you know. Another time wasting mission would probably slow me down."_

_"I want you to halt your search for Souske's shadow for now. By any chance, did your gem mysteriously glowed? "_

Shino raised an eyebrow._ "Ehhh...so what if it glows magically. I thought that it was normal for it glow around like that"_

_"The last time it glowed was when Shinobu almost died right?" _Shino nodded. But what does that have to do with anything? He stuffed his hand unto his back pocket and took out a red ball like gem with the word Devotion inscribed in it. _"Now that you mentioned it, Rio,The gem glowed 2 days ago. At first I thought that one us got injured badly or died but when _I went on to check, everyone was fine." Satomi nodded.

_"I see. So if my hunch is correct then. It's here" _he said, with a bit of fluster in his tone.

Shino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _"What was this guy hiding this time?" _Shino thought.

_"Shino, from what I've told you. There were only 8 beads. It seems that I might have left out the story a little bit. You see, the truth is there is an extra bead."_

Shino didn't look surprised at all. Instead he was annoyed that he was going to go all the trouble with finding another bead again.

_"Long ago, originally, there were 9 warriors of Fusehime. However, there was something off about the 9th warrior. He was different. The 9th was considered sickly and frail. But for some reason, he was the strongest of them all and the one with most power. And then one day, the 9th mysteriously disappeared without a trace. He failed to fight against Tamazuza. And when Fusehime created the beads, she added the 9th's. The bead too vanished and went to its owner. Because of the utter confusion, the people decided to erase the 9th warrior. Since then only a few people including the 4 sacred families know the whole legend"_

_"So what happened to the 9th?" _Shino asked. His interest perked up when he heard the words sick and frail but strong.

Rio shook his head, _"No one knows. But Fusehime promised that whenever the all the 9 beads are gathered, she will grant all of them another chance to wish for anything. Shino, I want you to find the 9th bead and make sure that Souske's shadow doesn't get a hold of it. "_

_"Hai."_

"So that's what happened" Shino then banged his head unto the table. A black, depressed aura surrounded him.

The remaining 7 sweat drop.

"Cheer up, Shino. I'm sure you'll find the 9th bead eventually. I mean look at us, you've managed to find the beads and its owners pretty easily. It seems that everything you need would just come to you by sheer coincidence." Genpachi, the military shotacon said, trying to cheer Shino up.

"Still don't you find it weird that the 9th just vanished?" Keno said his palm on his chin. "And how come that he was the one with most power? Wasn't he frail and weak?"

"How the hell should I know about that? That was all that Satomi told me." "sheesh...he's such a pain in the ass." Shino muttered. But now that he thought about it, this was probably going to become a major problem in their hands.

* * *

**How was it? reviews are very much appreciated. Oh and P.S. the Fairy tail crossover will be revealed in later chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2: Shika Inuzuka

Meanwhile at the outskirts of the Imperial City, Ao, Souske's shadow was leaving again to hunt more and more spirits. He needed to get stronger again so he could finally be with Shino. Just then, his eyes spotted the most unusual yet very familiar girl arguing to herself or rather to her pet red-orange peasant bird.

She had long violet black-ish hair, striking emerald green eyes, doll like features and she wore a cute ,blue, above the knee western styled dress with a black trim paired with some black boots and white knee length socks. It was a rather uncommon style of clothing in Japan. If it weren't for her oriental looks, she would have been easily mistaken as a foreigner. But the weird part was she looked exactly like the Shino from 5 years ago. Same doll like face, and same age and height. To say that Ao was surprised was an understatement. This was definitely his lucky day.

"I told you it was that way" the girl said to the bird. "what do you mean we passed that tree before?" " Gosh. Your so annoying when it comes to directions." "No. I'm most certainly sure that it was that way" Her head turned the direction of where Ao was standing. _"Wait. How long has he been there? Did he heard me?" _She stared at the man for a few seconds before turning away to continue her one sided conversation with her unusual pet . "Maybe we should ask him for directions" she whispered. " "come on. It won't hurt a bit." "But he seems nice" "hetrochromia maybe?" "We can trust him. I'm just going to ask for directions." "then how am I supposed to make friends."

Ao sweat dropped. That was very odd. Then again he came across all sorts of yokai so this wasn't all that bad. The girl turned to face him again, she walked towards him and opened her mouth to ask, "Excuse me mister, Do you happen to know where the Imperial city is?" Ao smiled, he pointed to the direction of the city, "that way." he said.

The girl smiled in return, "Arigato"  
"No problem. Say, do you want me to accompany you? The trail to the city is a bit confusing. There's a lot of turns that you have to make." Ao said, crouching down to her level. The girl was hesitant at first. She looked away from him with a skeptical look.

"Alright. But you have to promise you won't do anything funny. There's a lot of kidnappers these days, ya know."

Ao,smiled again, "Don't worry. I promise."

The two began to walk towards the city. Ao knew that she wasn't Shino. His Shino would probably attack him for stealing his other half's bead by now. Still he was happy to see how Shino looked from five years ago again. This Shino look alike was very beautiful. He continued staring and smiling at her like there was no tomorrow. He looked at the girls hair. Oh, how he wanted to touch and smell it. Shino's hair always smelled wonderful. He wondered if this girl and his Shino have the same scent.

The girl was humming to herself. The song was familiar to Ao. He swore that he heard it before. _"wait a second. This was the song Shino used to sing when he happy or depressed from his sickness. How did this girl knew it?" _Ao, wondered.

'_sukitooru kisetsu ga suki_  
_kaze ga mata netsu wo tsuretekuru_  
_nansenkai mo megutte nanmankai mo kagayaku_  
_sou yatte hikari ga umareru_  
'

"Thats a lovely song." He complemented.

The girl smiled and said thanks in return. "Do you want me to finish it" she said.

Ao nodded in delight. He remembered when Shino used to sing this song, yet he never really finished it. Somehow, Shino has forgotten the lyrics. But this girl knew the entire song. Ao concluded that she may have a relation to Shino. Either that or she was another shadow like himself.

_'hizashi ga toketeru sora no mukou_  
_doko mademo toumeina ao_  
_SUPI-DO wo ageta omoi-tachi_  
_jibun no ishi de ima tobitatsu no_'

_' kanjiteiru mujakina chikai_  
_kotoba ha shiranai_  
_nagareteiku mizu no yukue ni_  
_kokoro wo haseyou_'

Her voice was very cute and soothing. Like a lullaby. It was like the whole world has stopped and everything was focused unto her. Even the birds stopped just to listen to the mystery girl's wonderful singing voice. Ao never felt more happy in his entire life. It felt like he was once again home. When he was still whole and when he was still together with Shino. Ao wished that the song never ended.

_' sukitooru kisetsu ga suki_  
_kaze ga mata netsu wo tsuretekuru_  
_kizuato ha kieteitawa afuredasu jounetsu no SHINFONI-_  
_nansenkai mo megutte nanmankai mo kagayaku_  
_sou yatte hikari ga umareru'_

"That was very beautiful"

"Arigato" she giggled softly. How Ao, wished that he could hear that sweet, sweet giggle again. "I get that a lot" the girl turned her head to the right. And there she saw the Imperial City.

"Here we are" Ao said. The girl bowed and thanked him again for his kindness. "I'm Ao. Whats yours?"The girl paused for a bit. Her eyes darted towards her pet pheasant. She nodded then smiled at Ao.

"Watashi wa, Shika, Inuzuka Shika."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Shika=means 'strong willed'**

**Shika looks pretty much like Shino from 5 years ago.**


	3. I am not a girl!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE'S:**

**hey guys! its me again. just so you know, this is not a yaoi fic. and based on my latest review. Ao would not like Shika. I will not be adding some yaoi. well maybe I will. But still working on it. **

* * *

"That was a pretty interesting shadow. They don't usually have bodies, yet that one does" said Shika when she was sure that the shadow that she asked was far away from her. She knew all along that the man was a shadow when she first saw him.

"Baka, Shika." the bird spoke. He pecked Shika's head and scolded her for talking to that man a few moments ago.

"Ow" she winced, "What was that for?"

"For asking that dangerous man for help." Shika pouted cutely, "If I had not asked him then we would be spending the night again in the woods" she said.

"Its your fault for having a bad sense of direction" the bird said.

"Look who's talking. I clearly stated that you fly up to get a better view. But nooo...you complained that your wings were too tired, you lazy bum." she said.

"They were _tired_, tired of flying for hours of searching for you because you got lost in the forest again." he exclaimed. Shika felt sheepish, " I was only talking to the yokai there. They happen to be way more nicer than you. Plus they gave me food to eat rather than your weird diet for those icky grubs." she said.

"Those grubs just so happen to contain lots of protein. So regarding that man, stay away from him. I smell so much blood from not only humans but from spirits as well. I know that you know that fact."

"Ya, ya. I'll stay away from him if that's what you want. I'm only curious of how he attained a form like that. I wonder where's his other half.?"

"Like I said, stay away from him. I don't like the way he looked at you before." he said, irritated." that shadow was leering at you, ya know. Hmph...pedobear.I'll get him for that next time."

Shika laughed softly,"He was? Its because I'm cute"

"You even sang him that song." he cried. "Feeling a little bit jealous now, aren't tcha?" she chuckled.

"Hmph...I'm so much better looking than that man."

"Oh look, meat buns." Shika said. She walked towards the store and took a better look at the meat buns. "Mmmm...they good. Lets buy one."

_"I don't like those greasy stuff. They're bad for your health." _Shujaku said telepathically just like what he did at the forest. As a powerful spirit himself, he has tons of abilities. One of which is his telepathy link to Shika. However it only works on her. It's a very useful ability when encountering normal civilians. For sure everyone would freak out if a bird just suddenly talked.

"Che. Picky eater." she said. "2 meat buns please." she said to the store owner lady.

"Your such a cute girl." the woman gawked. "Are you here alone?" she asked as she gave the buns to her. Shika paused for a moment. She knew that if she said yes then it would arouse suspicion.

"No." it wasn't technically a lie since Shujaku was there with her. "My guardian had an errand to do but he said he'd come back to get me later." Now that was a lie. "I got to get going. See you later, Miss." Shika waved goodbye and then stuffed the meat buns into her mouth in an unladylike manner. Shujaku scowled in disgust, "_you have no manners. How many times must I teach you to eat like a lady"_ he scolded.

"Your no fun, Shujaku." and with that last sentence, she dissapeared to the crowd.

* * *

Shino was doing his weekly stroll around the old town. Since he was going to find the 9th bead, what better way to do than walking around and letting the universe do it for you. As he was walking around, a delicious scent filled his nostrils. "Mmmm...MEAT BUNS!" he exclaimed and went towards the shop. Murasame perched unto his head yelling 'MEAT. MEAT. MEAT." He was glad that he got an extra add-on to his allowance by Satomi. Now he could buy as much as he wanted.

"6 meat buns please." he said to the store owner lady. The lady then handed him the paper bag filled with meat buns. As soon as the lady turned around to give it to him, her eyes widen in shock.

" . Your back so soon? Oh and you cut our hair. Shame it was really pretty." she said.

"Eh?!" Confusion filled Shino's mind. This was probably his first time being here. "Ano,Maybe you must have mistaken me for someone else." he stated.

"Oh. My bad." she handed him the paper bag. Shino took it, and stuffed the mouth-watering meat bun unto his mouth. He took another one and gave it to Murasame."You know. You look exactly like the little girl that passed through here."

A nerved popped out of Shino's forehead. _'Seriously. What is it with people mistaking me for a girl" _Shino walked away to avoid the awkward moment that he experienced at the shop.

_'A girl that looks like me huh. I Wonder ..." _Shino shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.  
"Nah. It couldn't be"

He walked away and continued stuffing the meat buns unto his mouth.

"I'm here." Shino greeted. He was at Konn-aya right now with Souske.

"Welcome back." Genpachi said. The two guests sat down. Somehow everyone was present in the room. It was rather rare for this to happen. The regulars were usually just Shino, Genpachi, Kobungo, Keno, and Souske. Now all the eight owners of the beads were present in one room. With the exception of the demon princess, Kokonoe.

"MEAT!" Shino said in delight. There was so much meat on the table. As he was about to put one in his mouth, Murasame took it and ate it again before he could do so.

"Murasame. Stop eating my meat how many times do I have to tell you that." Shino exclaimed. Murasame didn't say anything. He just squawked and flew away from Shino's head. The two continued to argue. By now the eight were already used to Shino. He brought the liveliness to the room. Without him, Konaya would be dull and boring. The others laughed and converse, Genpachi tried to hug Shino again while his foster brother tried to stop him from sexual harrasment.

"ANIKI. He's a boy." Konbungo exclaimed.

Everyone continued to laugh once again. Shino was confused by this and just shrugged it off.

"So any luck finding the extra bead Shino?" Keno asked. Shino shook his head, "maybe I should take Kaede again. His the only one I know that could sense the beads." he said.

"Ne, Shino. Did you happen to be at the red light district today." Genpachi asked.

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Thats right." Daikaku joined in the conversation, "Did Hamaji forced you to dress like a girl recently? Cuz I saw you this morning at my shop, looking at some dolls."

"NANI!" Shino exclaimed.

"Did he look cute?" Genpachi asked.

"Aniki!" Kobungo scolded him.

The rest snickered." I knew I wasn't the only one!" Keno stated .

"Oi,oi, Keno. What do you mean by that?" Shino gritted his teeth.

"Well, I kinda saw you at the streets this afternoon. You were wearing a dress. You know, the type that Hamajii wears. Only a little shorter. To be honest, you actually looked pretty cute. Did anybody see him today too?" Keno said.

The rest nodded, Including Souske. "What do you mean by this guys! I didn't dress like a girl." Shino was very pissed. He has been mistaken for a girl numerous times by now and he didn't really want everyone to know that he used to act as one before.

"Ma, ma. It must have been someone that looks a lot like Shino." Kokonoe stated. she dranked her tea afterwards.

"Exactly! Someone that looks like me." Shino said. Genpachi sighed heavily, "Shame. I really wanted to see you again in girls clothing" he muttered.

"Aniki. Would you stop that already." Kobungo said.

"Well it couldn't be me." Shino said. His arms folded on his chest, "Because when I was buying some meat buns at the old district, the shopkeeper mistook me as a girl customer she had moments ago."

"This is interesting" They were all surprised by the person who said this.

"SATOMI!" Shino exclaimed. Satomi Riou was behind him, together with the sacred dog, Yatsufusa. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough for me to hear your conversation" the blonde replied. "Shino, I want you to find this girl." he stated.

Shino groaned, "Don't tell me you saw her too?" Satomi nodded. He spun on his heels and walked away, exiting Konaya.

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or Hakkenden.**

**by the way, there will be a brief fairy tail mention here. the story is mostly situated in the Hakkenden universe. but don't worry, I'm planning to make a few oneshots about this. something involving the Hakkenden characters to end up in the fairy tail universe. I would also like to ask for ideas regarding on how Shino and Shika would meet. I mean I already have the story but I feel that there's not enough action. Also, I have no idea on who'd I make as an antagonist. Should I bring back Tamazusa? But there has to be a fairy tail character involved? I would live to hear your ideas and as much as possible, I would try to write something about it. It wouldn't be nice if I'm the only one enjoying the story. **

**Hoping for more reviews to come, signing out 3 **


	4. The man with Vermillion hair

Inuzuka Shika finally finished her tour around the city. She got lost several times around the old district and the red light district. But then she eventually made it to the Konnaya Inn. A kind stranger was nice enough to tell her about it. She was about to go inside when her pet pheasant stopped her from doing so.

"Don't you think they'll get suspicious when a 12 year old girl checks in at Konaya by herself?" the pheasant said.

"Your right. Why don't you take it from here then." She stated. Shika scanned her surroundings to find a secluded place. She spotted a dark alley nearby and ran there. When she knew that she was alone, a bright red light emerged from the pheasant. what stood before Shika was no longer a red-orange pheasant.

She came face to face with a handsome young man. He had long fiery red hair that was tied into a ponytail much like Asakeno. His eyes were the same color as his hair and he wore an all black attire that consisted of black trousers, a tight fitting shirt and a long dark trench coat. A smirk plastered over his face. The duo exited the alley and went inside Konnaya. Shika became curious and decided wander around the place for a bit, leaving her human turned turned bird behind to do all the work.

"Matte, Shika." he tried to stop her but she was already gone. He sighed. "What a handsome young man you are. Did you check in already." an elderly women that he assumed to be the innkeeper, greeted him.

The man smiled, sweetly. "I haven't yet. But I would like a room for two please."

"Are you with someone?" she peered. He nodded and said yes in reply. "My, my. She must be your lover then." he shook his head." I'm actually with a little girl. I'm her guardian." he said

" Very well then." The woman handed him the room key. " May you have a nice stay." she said and left to attend the other customers afterwards.

"Ah, Shika there you are. Lets go. I got our room." he said.

"Ne, Shujaku?"she said.

"yes?" he looked down to face the her. She was so short that her head reached up to his waist.

"Your awfully calm about this. You do know what sort of people reside here, Ne?"

"I know that this place is filled with Ayakashi. Demo, I'll just have to get use to it, for now at least."

"Your usually overprotective for my sake." she said, frowning a little bit.

"That's right. And because of that. You are not allowed to leave the place without my permission." he said firmly.

Shika pouted, "your no fun." she muttered softly. "Lets see, there's 2 demons here, a half tengu, a snow spirit, a man who shares a soul with dog but is still missing his other half, a man with the heart of a demon princess, and someone that shares a soul with a powerful spirit." she chuckled softly,"What odd people we have here at this place." They went inside the room. Shujaku turned back into his bird form.

The door was slammed shut.


	5. Errands and Strawberry sundae's

Shino awoke from his sleep. He saw Souske dressing up in his usual clothes that came from the church."Shino, you have to wake up now. Satomi requested our presence at the mansion." Sou said.

Shino groaned. He was still very sleepy. He couldn't sleep last night because of the strange scent that he smelled last night. Murasame was able to sense the presence of a very powerful spirit inside the inn. And he wouldn't stop squawking about it. Shino told him to ignore it last night, thinking that the spirit could just be a friendly visitor in disguise. "I'm still sleepy, Sou." he said, rubbing his eyes and attempting to get rid of the morning glory inside.

"Get dress. If we're late, Satomi would probably give you a lecture again." Sou said. Shino groaned again, a little more loudly this time. He arose from the bed and got dressed along with Souske.

"Hey, Shino."Kobungo greeted them."Where are you two going?" he said  
"Satomi called for us." Sou said.

"I'm guessing its about that girl that looks like me." Shino said. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Didn't get enough sleep, I guess." Kobungo said.

"Shino was kept awake by Murasame last night. Something about a powerful spirit inside the inn." Souske said.

"Ehh...are you sure? Maybe its just Yatsufusa." Kobungo said. Shino shooked his head, "Even if it were Yatsufusa, he would have tried to eat me by now." he said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll handle it" Kobungo said. He said goodbye and went to take care of the other customers in the inn.

"Shi-chan, Souske, Ohayo"Kaname greeted them when they arrived at the mansion." Shino glared daggers at him. He wasn't in the mood to be all cheery right now. Waking up early makes him cranky. Kaname sweat-dropped and faded at the background. The two went inside Satomi's study.

"Your late" Satomi said, firmly. Shino was about to remark something rude until Souske stopped him, "We apologize."he bowed, "Shino was kept awake by Murasame last night." Sou said.

"About what?" Satomi asked.

This time it was Shino's turn to speak, "Murasame kept squaking on and on about a powerful spirit inside the inn." he said, dryly.

"I see. Yatsufusa too was able to sense the presence of one." Satomi said. "I called you here to deliver do an errand for me."

Shino groaned, loudly and was about to protest when Yatsufusa suddenly appeared and bit the collar of his coat, lifting him up. Shino squirmed and kept shouting, 'Put me down' at Yatsufusa.

"As I was saying, I need you two to investigate and if possible exterminate the culprit for this murders." Satomi said. He took out a newspaper article. Souske read the paper, "5 children killed at the Flower district yesterday. Witnesses say that an oni was responsible for the murders. The victims were found missing their internal organs, most especially the heart."

"My sources told me that this oni is nocturnal and is most especially interested in kids that are 10-13 years of age." Satomi said.

"Understood. We'll investigate at once." Sou bowed and took Shino out of Yatsufusa's grasp. "Ikimasho, Shino"

"Wait, Souske" Satomi stopped them, "Be careful. I have a feeling that the monks will intervened. They will most probably be looking out for Murasame. So, Shino. don't do anything rash."

"SHUT UP, RIOU. I'm not a kid" Shino snapped at him. Well technically speaking, he is a kid. But Souske just hoped that the monks won't do the same thing that they did the last time. It was clear that he was worried. Knowing Shino, he'll probably ignore Riou and summon Murasame instead despite the warning that he gave. Well, this is Shino his talking about. It won't be a problem.

He hopes.

_"Would you eat your strawberry sundae more slowly. This is unladylike, Shika." _Shujaku scolded her. Shika and her magic talking bird were at the Flower district. Shika rushed out there immediately when she they sell her favorite dessert there, Strawberry sundae. She was now currently stuffing her mouth, scoops of the sundae like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm hungry, Shu-chan and I haven't tasted Strawberry sundae in 3 days. Hear me, 3 days." she said. The people around her stared at her like she was someone crazy.

"Hey there little girl" a middle aged man greeted her while she was eating. He wore a long, brown trench coat and on his head was a brown fadorra. The man seemed nice at first. But Shika knew that this man's intentions were not good. In instinct, Shujaku flew away from Shika.

"Are you here alone?" man as he sat beside Shika. "Such a pretty girl you are. And pretty girls deserves sweets, don't they. Why dont you come with me and I'll treat you with more strawberry sundae that you want. I have more at my house. Would you like to come?" Shika frowned. She knew all about child slavery and prostitution. The man was certainly going to sell her in a whore house because of her looks. Shika glared at the man, "What am I, 5? I'm not falling for that cheap trick, bozo." the man got angry. Nobody wants to get told off by a little girl.

"Oi. Watch your mouth little girl. Dont act like you're older than me." he snarled and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me you freak!" she screamed. The people at the cafe noticed but the man about a runaway daughter or something. The man dragged her away from the place. She was pissed, not because she was about to be kidnapped by a strange man, but because he was disturbing her comfort that was the strawberry sundae itself. _'my strawberry sundae."_

"Let me go, you creepy bastard. Don't make me hurt you." she threatened. The man laughed in response. There was no way that a little girl that looke liked she just turned 16 was going to hurt him. He continued to drag her away from the cafe so that he cold sell her to Daphne's whore house. Surely, a girl with looks that resembled a doll would earn him huge amounts of cash.

"I suggest that you let her go." said a red haired man that blocked Shika's kidnapper's view.

"Shu-chan. What took you so long." she cried. Shujaku glared dagger at the man and gave him a warning to let Shika go. The man refused. "Unhand her, you disgusting oaf! Or I will take matters to myself" Shujaku said,rasping his knuckles in the process.

"Can I...-" Shika said.

"No. I'll handle this" Shujaku said. He immediately punched the man on his left jaw. The blow was so powerful that it was enough for the man to have a concussion. Shika was about to finish him off, when Shujaku grabbed the collar of her dress and hoisted her up. "Hey let me go. I wanna pummel that man for disturbing me while I was eating my strawberry sundae." she exclaimed, squirming from Shujaku's grasp.

"Your acting rashly again, Shika." he scolded. Everyone gathered because of the commossion. Not wanting to have another problem on his back, Shujaku walked away dragging Shika, and disappeared from the crowd before the military could get to them for questioning.

"Is it a crime to be cute?," Shika said, pouting slightly at Shujaku. The two were exiting from the red light district. Shujaku warned Shika that she must never step foot there ever again.

"But, Shu-chan, they only sell strawberry ice cream there." she whined gave Shujaku a puppy dog look.

"Dont give me that look Shika." he said. Sure he thought that it was cute but he wasn't going to fall for Shika's cuteness tricks once again. Shika continued to look at him with wide eyes. Her lips formed into a cute pout. He couldn't stand the cuteness that radiated off of Shika. And the roses and sparkles at the background was not helping him resist. How were these roses there anyway? He'll never know. Shujaku sighed in defeat and was pissed again that he couldn't fight off Shika's . Now that she's a 13 year old again, the power of her cuteness was even stronger.

"Fine. You win again. You can come again, but this time, I'll be in my human form."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. I seriously need more ideas and suggestions. **


	6. Reckless behavior

A being that obviously wasn't human was hiding at one of the dark alleys of the red light district. The face wasn't clearly seen, and the only clothing that it wore was a black cloak. The rest of its body was visible though. It had a human like body but instead of normal human flesh, his was an unusual pale grayish- green in color. His eyes glinted in the dark, indicating that he found another target. A little girl, barely the age of 10 was standing beside a lamp post. She was waiting for her mother, who was out for a short errand. The monster didn't know this of course. He thought all children that were alone were abandoned. So there was no problem taking them. No one will notice that they were gone either way.

The little girl was still there waiting for her mommy. Her mother told her to wait for her while she runs out and gives a package that was sent by a friend. Then, in a split second she was immediately snatched away by the child taking monster. She screamed for help. She was afraid. _"What will happen to me now?"_ She thought. "Hey, you! Let that girl go!," said a female voice that was running from the distance. She was quickly trying to catch up with the monster. Shika ran towards the little girl trying to save her from the clutches of the demon. Shujaku wasn't with her since she got lost again while trying to find a candy shop nearby. She finally found one and was about to buy one strawberry flavored lollipop when she sensed the presence of a demon nearby. She was going to ignore it when she heard the shriek of a little girl. This was bad news. Running towards the demon without any weapon of defense at all, she was screwed. But no, she was Shika Inuzuka. She has bravery that would later be classified as stupidity issues as said by Shujaku. Luckily, Shika was very fast and agile that she caught up to the demon without breaking a sweat. When the demon learned that someone was chasing him, he leap to the roofs of the buildings but the chase still continued. Shika yelled and jumped towards the oni and kicked him hard at the face. The oni stepped back from the force of Shika's kick, causing him to drop the now unconscious girl. It looked at Shika who just glared at him. "Kidnapping is wrong." Shika said, pointing her index finger at it. The demon snarled. "Another child I see." It spoke. "You're a special one little girl. So much power and energy, you'll be enough for me to last an entire month." it ran towards Shika. It tried to capture her but Shika kicked it square on the stomach. She put off a fight. It would be easier if she had a weapon or Shujaku. But this time she was solo. She charged at it attempting to defeat it with physical strength. Her efforts were useless when the oni emitted a green like gas at her. She covered her closed her eyes. The stench! She felt dizzy and her legs wobbled to the point where she collapsed. 'Knockout gas!' The last thing she saw was demon. He was laughing, maniacally. "I'll save you for last." it said. It slung her over his shoulder along with the other little girl. The oni ran until it was gone from the city. He ventured unto the forest.

To say that Shujaku was pissed was an understatement. He was more than pissed. He was so furious that he could just kill the man that he was interrogating who just so happen to witness an oni abducting two little girls. He said that, a girl about who looked liked she just turned 12 was chasing after the oni. He described her appearance and mentioned that she was trying to fight the oni. It was definitely Shika. She's the only one stupid enough to go after an oni without any defense. She was brave and that was the thing that he loved the most about her. But her bravery often lets her do the most stupid things. That was why he must always be by her side. So that she won't do anything that could endanger her life which has happen a million times already. He was about to turn into his bird form to fly and search for her. Thankfully, he still had her scent so finding her won't be that difficult.

"HEY WAIT!"

* * *

Shino, Souske, Genpachi were at the red light district searching for clues about the oni that murders children and takes out their hearts. They got lucky and overheard a man with fiery red hair who was asking questions about the very oni that they were looking for. He looked angry; a murderous aura appeared before him as he was conversing to the man who happened to be a witness of the kidnapping of two girls. The red haired man was about to run or...fly? For some reason. "HEY WAIT!" Shino yelled to get the man's attention. The red head turned his head to see who it was that stopped him. Shino noticed his eyes widen from shock. He didn't know why, but he was surprised. The expression wore off when he glared at the group, "What do you want?" the murderous aura was back again. Shino quivered a bit and so did Kobungo. Whoever this man was, he radiated power and was a man that was definitely to be feared. Shino also smelled something odd about him. He wasn't human. Then the scent became familiar_. 'He was the powerful spirit that Murasame couldn't shut up about at the inn last night.' _Shino thought. The red head continued to glare at them.

"Pardon our intrusion, but we just want to ask you about the abductions of the children at the red light district. May we ask some questions regarding our investigation?" Genpachi said. Unlike Kobungo who was dragged by this case, he was very serious about it. He is a military after all. It was his job things like this. Thankfully, the red head glared no more and calmed down a bit. He squinted his eyes as if he was examining the group. His crimson red eyes looked as if he was planning something. "A little girl I'm with got careless and tried save another child that was abducted. In the end she got abducted as well." he said calmly. "I swear, I'm going to kill her if I find her." and then Shujaku reverted back to his murderous aura.

Shino and the others sweat drop of how fast his mood changed. "Oi, Red. You're not human aren't you?" Shino said. "I could say the same thing about you. Although you're still human, but you're a host of a powerful spirit." Shujaku said, smirking in the process. "And don't get me started with the three of you. Two oni's of wind and lightning and a human with half a soul and for some reason also has the soul of a dog. Am I right?" Genpachi, Kobungo and Sosuke were shock to know how this man was able to figure him out that easily. Shino however stayed calm. He questioned that after all that has happened to them; those three still get surprised of the supernatural?

"I'm heading to the forest. They're probably there already. I could use some help." Shujaku said. This wasn't true of course, but he figured that leading this little midget that looked so much like his Shika would help her solve the quest that she quest that she was doing for 5 years. He finally found him. He found the only family that Shika has now.

Her twin brother.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!...**

**I could really use some ideas that involves around the monks.**


	7. The Self-destruction Spell

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**so I'm actually making they're meeting to be more on drama and action. but usually more on action like Shika get kidnapped by the monks or something like that. So I really need more ideas. Feel free to give.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakkenden or Fairy tail.**

**P.S. like i said, Fairy tail will not be showing in early chapters. It might take a while. I was actually planning for Team Natsu to like appear magically in the Hakkenden universe because of the Oracon Sies or something.**

**Time set for fairy tail. Before they went to Tenroujimma.**

* * *

Shika woke up from a huge headache. She noticed that she was deep in the forest. The moon was her only source of light. But despite that she still was able to notice the 10 year old girl that she was trying to save but ultimately failed, on the ground unconscious. Shika was glad that she wasn't hurt in any way... though perhaps... she was really going to need therapy after this. The situation was going to be hard then again she faced more problems worse than this one even involved having to kill monsters and eat them because of starvation. _Yeah..that didn't go really well. _she shook the horrible memory from her head and focused more on how she was going to get out of here while a little girl is with her. She could escape alone but with dragging a little girl would give a low chance of escape. And no she wasn't going to leave an innocent girl behind. A great idea popped from her mind.

Magic.

that's right. When all else fails,use magic. And in the first place she should have really used magic on the oni but she learned that people would freak out and might mistake her for a witch. Just because Shujaku wasn't with her doesn't mean she could not use magic. She had her own magic power and she knows the perfect magic spell that could turn the oni into dust. Literally.

She heard rustling nearby and realized that it was oni. She finally saw his face. it wasn't really that bad, _'Eh..I've seen worse.' _

"I see your awake. Children taste better when they're screaming for their lives." His voice was really raspy. "Now it's dinner time. Don't worry, I wont eat you first. " he turned to the little girl and grinned. She was already awake and trembling. tears ran down her cheeks. "I want my mommy!" she cried. Shika ran towards the little girl, shielding her and telling her that everything was going to be alright.

"I wont let you eat her!" Shika yelled at the oni.

"Ehhhh...you think you can take me on little girl. I admit your strong but you are no match for a powerful demon like me. Once I eat you, I'll become the most powerful demon in the land." He boasted. He went closer to the two.

Shika smirked. She bought enough time to cast a spell. Magic was suppress her in this world so he magic power is much more difficult to cast than in Earthland. "Oh really. Let's see about that, shall we." Her eyes glinted. she extended her arm forward and suddenly, a violet magic circle appeared in front of the demon. The oni was surprised.

"how are you performing magic. You're only human!" he yelled. He still charged at her, attempting to grab her and kill her immediately with his sharp claws. Shika jumped and and kicked him in the stomach again. The oni stumbled back. "But how?!" he yelled. His voice was even more raspier this time. "You are only human."

"That's true. Although, I don't think you are familiar with the term 'mage' " she said in monotone.

"I will not lose." He charged again.

"Self-destruct" Shika said. Number on the violet magic circle counting down to:

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. ."

The group ran in the forest. Shino, Souske, Genpachi and Kobungo followed their only source of the demon's whereabouts, Shujaku.

"Hey are you sure we can trust this man, Kobungo?" Said Souske. "I'm a little bit suspicious on how he knows our identities. Don't you think its weird." He whispered.

"Oi! you do know that I could hear you?" Shujaku retorted.

"Are you sure your friend is still alive. for all we know she could be eaten by now." Said Kobungo. "She's still alive. Shika is stubborn. She wont die that easily." Shujaku said. Shino stopped at the mention of the name._'Shika?...Masaka!' _Having noticed Shino's reaction sudden halt, Souske stopped and asked him if he was okay. Shino shook his head. It was impossible...even if it were she would have been grown woman by now. He thought.

"Nothing, Souske. Lets go!" They continued to ran until they stopped into a small clearing. What they saw was an unconscious little girl dressed in kimono robes. It was weird that monster was not in sight. "Weren't there suppose to be two?" Said Genpachi.

Shujaku released the tension he was feeling a while ago. He sighed heavily and muttered, "I forgot." Genpachi went towards the little girl and picked her up carrying her princess style. "Is this the girl your with?" He asked.

"No. But there's no need to worry. I think she's fine now." Shujaku replied.

"What a total waste of time. The oni didn't even show up. I was really looking forward to a fight." Shino whined. Despite the annoyance of an errand that Satomi gave him. It would have been pretty sweet to have some action again. Murasame could really take the demon down. As long as Genpachi and Souske don't get in the way.

"SHINO!" Souske scolded him for his rash view of thinking. "Huh...what's this?" Kobungo said as he picked up a small piece of paper on the ground where the still unconscious girl use to lay. He was about to open it but Shujaku immediately snatched it away from his hand. The note was obviously from Shika. He opened it;

_Took care of the oni. I sensed that you were coming so I decided to leave the little girl in your care for now. The spell really wore me out and I suddenly got a craving for more strawberry sundae. I'll meet you back at the inn, Shu-chan._

_P.S. Please don't get mad at me after this._

After he read the letter, a nerve on his forehead twitched and another dark and murderous aura emitted from the magic bird spirit. The others behind him flinched and sweat dropped at his change of mood again. "THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL! DID SHE THINK SHE COULD JUST GET AWAY FROM THIS!" He stomped and yelled leaving the others with a dumbfounded expression.

Shino noticed a small pile of dust on the ground and some clothes. "Is this?" He said out loud. "No. way."

"Whats the matter, Shino?" said Souske.

"Sou. It's the oni that we were looking for. He turned into dust"

"Dont be ridiculous. How could the oni even turned into dust. So suddenly?" said Kobungo.

"He is right. That's the oni. Shika was the one who probably did that" Shujaku said said it in monotone. \

"EHHHH!"They exclaimed. there was no way that a little girl could do that. How was it even possible? they all thought. _"As I thought. he's not human. And the girl he is with is probably not one too." _ Souske thought. But the man didn't seem to be interested in Shino. So he should really stop worrying about it now. The Quartet were going to continue and ask the red haired man more until he shouted, "Who's there?" They heard rustling in the shadows. The eavesdropper was about to escape until Souske stopped him.

The guy happened to be a monk who was also hunting for the child murdering oni. The monk's eyes were fixated on Shujaku. He was able to sense great power coming from him. He knew that he wasn't human yet the man could really be of used to the brotherhood. "Why were you eavesdropping old man?" said Shino.

"Che. Annoying brat. My business was the oni. But since it has been taking care of that Murasame of yours will be one instead." The monk said.

"This is really not my problem. "Shujaku complained. He didn't want to be involved in the trivial matters of people he just met. He turned into his bird form not really caring what the others would think. They all stood agape as they saw the spirit turn into a red -orange pheasant. Was he like Murasame? was all that Shino could think at that time.

"Thank you for accompanying me. Although it wasn't really necessary." the bird form Shujaku said.

"You don't have to say that." yelled Shino. With that, Shujaku flew in search for his own stupid and irrational brat.


	8. Can't I draw on his face?

Shino was still very perplexed by what happened today. Because of that he kept on asking Murasame if he could also turn into a human. Murasame declined. Then he thought that Murasame would become more annoying if he did become one. Their encounter with the monk was not a good one. Out of pity they decided to let the monk go thinking that he wasn't going to be much of a problem. The group stayed at the Konnaya Inn and talked about the events that happened today. The sliding doors opened to reveal the diligent Souske carrying their tea. He sat down to join in on the conversation.

"Maybe we should have not let the human...Err…bird...Spirit creature out of our sight" Said Souske. "For all we know. He could be the 9th bead."

"Souske's theory could be correct. I mean I have a feeling that the encounter was more of a coincidence." Said Kobungo.

"By the way, where is Genpachi?" asked Shino. "He is returning the little girl to her parents. "Replied Kobungo.

"I don't think that we will have trouble finding him. Souske, remember that spirit that I told you that Murasame couldn't stop squawking about. Well that was him. He had the same scent as the spirit that I sensed from the inn last night. He is probably here right now."

"I'll go check on Mom if she was able to take notice of a red haired man around here." Kobungo arose and exited the room leaving Souske and Shino inside.

Souske worried for Shino's sake again. He wanted to know the reason why he stopped so suddenly during their hunt for the oni. He could still see his blank expression now. Something was without doubt wrong. "Shino, you have been spacing out. If something was wrong you could always tell me."

"Don't worry about me, Souske. I just heard a name that I haven't heard in a long time that's all."

"Name?" Souske tried to remember what happened in the forest. It was maybe something that the ref haired spirit said. Who was the name the little girl she was with, that right he mentioned Shika.

"No. It was possibly someone else." Shino faked a smile. But Souske could see that sadness from his eyes. There was something that Shino was not telling him. He felt all upset. Now he understand how Shino felt when he tried to keep secret from him. "Let's not talk about it again, Souske. "

Souske decided to be silent. Shino was going through a tough time. Whoever this Shika person is, she must be important to Shino. He motioned Shino that it was time to go to bed and then that exited the room and went to their own. Shino would tell him about his story…eventually.

It was late at night. Shika Inuzuka wandered around the city. She was obviously lost. Curse her bad sense of direction. She was saved when a red pheasant was flying towards her. She held out her arm for him to perch on. "Shu-chan! You came" Shujaku pecked her arm using his beak. "Ow! Alright I'm sorry that I was reckless again. Can we go home now?" He stayed silent and flew slowly so that Shika could follow him. He was giving her the silent treatment. She always hated the silent treatment.

"You are not going to talk to me again. You're so mean" she whined. When Shujaku didn't answer,

"SHU-CHAN!"

Kobungo waited for the red haired man to arrive at the inn. He was glad when he heard his mom say yes that there was a red haired man that checks in the Inn yesterday. He said that he was with a little girl. The man fitted Kobungo's description. He waited and waited but the red haired spirit never did come. It was getting late and he was already getting sleepy. His eyelids kept on closing. He was slowly drifting to sleep. It was really bad timing since Shujaku and Shika already arrived.

"Why is there a man sleeping on the chair Oooo…can I draw on his face?" Said Shika. Shujaku squawked and gave her a leave-that-man-alone look. She pouted and then walked towards her room.

* * *

**disclaimer: I do not own Hakkenden or Fairy tail. I only own Shujaku and Shika. **

**Review review review. And tell me what you think. I could use more ideas on how to make their meeting more interesting and full of action and drama. So I'm going to have the monks involve on this one. After that maybe some Fairy tail characters would appear. And the Hakkended cast could probaly go into the Fairy tail universe. Or maybe just vice versa. **


	9. Who drew on my face!

**sorry fot the very long update. My laptop broke and I still have to wait for another month for it to be repaired. Well anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hakkenden or fairy tail.**

The next day...

At breakfast,Everyone snickered at the glimpse of Kobungo's face. Apparently Shika sneaked late at night just to draw on his face. What a little prankster.

"What's so funny?" Kobungo asked, innocently. Genpachi, Shino, Shinobu, and especially Keno kept on laughing. Kobungo remained perplexed by the situation. His question was answered when Souske took the liberty of showing him a mirror. A mustache, tons of lines on his cheeks, two huge circles on his eye area and the words, _'point and laugh' _were written on his forehead. He screamed angrily and pointed at Shino. "You little brat! what have you done?!"

"Shino!" Souske scolded. Shino raised his arms in protest, "I didn't do it. I swear." Kobungo turned to Keno and glared at him. His reply was the same as Shino's and so was Genpachi's. Kobungo sighed and took a handkerchief out his pockets. He washed them with water and wiped his face with it. "I'm never sleeping on the chairs again."he muttered.

"Some kid probably did that to you." Genpachi said, eating his rice afterwards. "Why were you sleeping in the chairs at the lobby anyway?" he added.

"When I heard from Mom that there was a red-haired man that checked in her the other day, I decided to wait for him. I ended up sleeping on the chairs instead."

"Who is this man anyway?" Shinobu asked. "He is the man who helped us find the kidnapped little girl from yesterday. Turns out he was a bird spirit. We got interested and decided to look for him. He might give us a clue about the 9th bead. " Shino replied.

"We should really look for him at the inn. I'm sure your mother wont mind for some invasion of privacy." Said Keno.

"You mean, search from room to room at the inn?" Said Souske."That will be troublesome if we accidentaly searched the wrong one." Typical Souske, always thinking about other people's concern.

"Well. It's the best option we got. I say we start now." said Kobungo. "You, Shino and Shinobu can search at the rooms. Me and Keno can check at the resturant. He might be there taking breakfast."

"What about me?" Said Genpachi. "Don't you have work? go and patrol the city. He could be there sightseeing." said Kobungo. \

"But. I wanna be with Shino."

"Aniniki!"

"Alright. I have to go now anyways." Genpachi arose and walked out the room. "I'll be sure to inform you if there's anything out of the ordinary." He turned his back and waved.

Meanwhile...

"I want this and this and this...Oooo can I have this?" Shika said cheerfully as they decided to have breakfast at the cake shop. Well, she decided it actually. Shujaku just watched her with a grim and sour look on his face. Early this morning, not only did she drew on that blonde man's face but she somehow managed to charm the cake store owner into giving her a free taste of all pastries. She did managed to capture red-handed a man who was trying to steal from the shop. Also the owner was a dirty old geezer. "Of course little lady. You can have all the cake and ice cream you want." the man laughed.

"Really!" Shika's eyes twinkled. She hugged the old man on the waist since she was so short and gave him a long and thankful loli cute look. "Thank you. You are so nice." The man's eyes radiated lust and enjoyment.

Pedophile.

And Shika was really taking advantage of it. The perks of being young and cute. And she ate and ate until her stomach could no longer fathom the sweets.

Shujaku looked at her. A mix annoyed and joy. The dirty old geezer watched there happily as she ate. The red head didn't ate a single pastry there. 1. He didn't like sweets. 2. They were unhealthy. 3. He didn't like the man who served and made them. He glared at the man after Shika gave him another hug after she finished her dessert heaven. They left the shop with Shujaku still scowling. The girl's stomach was a mystery on how she could just eat 50 pieces of sweets and still not have a tummyache.

"Are you still mad, Shu-chan" she said cutely. Shujaku know's what she was doing. Trying to act all cute and innocent wasn't going to work on him anymore. Shika continued to look at him with her green-eyed-puppy-dog-loli look.

_'resist. resist resist...Oh no now she's pouting.' _Shujaku sighed. He just couldn't bear to get mad with his small and cute partner. She was annoying, loud and reckless and very very manipulative. But she was the very best friend the he had. It was almost like they became more than friends.

Family.

And he'll never let anything happen to her. His point will be proven wrong when a certain monk watched them closely at the shadows.

"I will obtain that bird. Even if it means killing the girl." Seiran was alive after all.

**So I decided to let Seiran be alive in this story since I couldnt find any evil monk as an antagonist.**

**Review!**


	10. Kidnapped Again!

At the an old abandoned shrine in the woods, the bald and now one arm Seiran meditated in the dark with only a few candles for his source of light. He was chanting some sort of spell. The shadows began to envelope his deformed green body. Footsteps were heard and Seiran's eyes shot up open. His head turned around to face the person who disturbed him from his meditation.

"Master Seiran!" He was an old monk wearing old and tattered robes. He looked troubled and it looked like he just got out from a beating. The monk panted from the running, "I-I saw...I have some great news." Seiran raised an eyebrow at him. "I found a powerful spirit that may be of help to you." Seiran sighed. He assumed that the monk only meant Murasame. He was already working on how to obtain the living sword. But he had a difficulty in getting it if it were not for his half brother and that wretched 8 warriors. "I already know about Murasame." Seiran said coldly.

"But...Master, this one is different." the monk continued to pant.

"How so?" Seiran began to take interest. This better be good,he thought.

"I can feel that he is stronger than Murasame. This one is a fire bird spirit and has the ability to turn into human form. He can be very powerful once he goes into your side." Seiran smirk as he heard this. If what his servant says is true then he could be a very powerful ally or in his case a slave.

"But there is one problem" said the servant monk.

"Huh?"

"The spirit itself appears to be acquainted with a little girl. She could be just like that Inuzuka child. Is it really-" he was cut off by Seiran who now arose from his squatting position and now was grinning evilly, "A little girl?" he laughed "That is certainly no problem Yanagi. This is easier than I thought."

Who knows what evil he was planning now.

And so Seiran began to spy on Shujaku and Shika using his magic seeing water bowl. He smirked on how easy he will obtain the powerful spirit. All he needed to do was to separate the little girl who surprisingly resembled the wretched Inuzuka child that he encountered. He decided not to kill the girl. Yet. Seeing the relationship of the two, he could tell that they were pretty close. He would not risk to lose the trust of the red haired spirit. The Inuzuka child look alike would just do in becoming a hostage for the meantime. Now all he had to do was to get close to her. Easy enough. Right now Yanagi is working on it.

Nighttime came and the warriors still haven't found the mysterious red haired spirit. First, Genpachi was too busy with his job and Second, the spirit has not returned to the inn yet. Mostly because Shujaku was still annoyed finding the lost (again!) Shika. Who was too stubborn to listen when Shujaku denied to buy her another strawberry sundae. The little brat tricked him and took some money out from his pockets and ran towards the cafe. How did she trick him by the way?

By using the oldest trick in the book.

And yes. She used the bathroom excuse. Well first she used the advantage of the busy crowd to steal his wallet and immediately excused herself. Shujaku agreed of course. She really needed to go though. So it was not technically a lie. Now here he was,looking glum and dark and occasionally glared at anyone who looked at his way.

"That little brat!" He muttered silently.

Shika hummed happily as she walked towards the inn. It was already late and Shujaku was probably waiting for her there. The angry aura and menacing look that she imagined from him made her shiver. But it was worth it. This was not the first time she disobeyed him anyway. So she continued to skip and hum happily. Her guard was down because before she knew it she, a pair of strong and smelly hands wrap around her body. One was on her mouth and the other was clasping her waist pulling her towards him. _"not again!" _ the little girl thought. She tried to break free but an intoxicating smell reached her nostrils. She collapsed as she inhaled the scent.

"hehehe...Finally. I got you." Yanagi was successful in his capture. He just waited for the right time and moment to abduct the girl. She made it easier for him herself since she was too stubborn to listen to her guardian spirit's words on not leaving his side. The monk held Shika in his arms and threw her on her shoulder. It will be suspicious if a monk suddenly came out of an alley carrying an unconscious girl on his shoulder. And what was worst was that the military was out there patrolling. So Yanagi took the roof route instead. It was already nighttime anyway so not a lot of people would look up in the roofs to see what was he doing. He just hope that the military wont find him red handed or else Master Seiran would personally kill him. Now all he needed was a note of info tho the fire spirit.

"Oooo. The master would surely be happy about this."


	11. She's an annoying little brat

She was more than embarrassed. This was over the top humiliating for Shika. Getting captured two times this week was not on her to-do-list. Not that she owned one anyway. She was just to smart to be abducted again. Or maybe her smarts were just meant to be confused by her stubbornness. Probably the latter. Now she sat on the cold hard floor. Her wrist were tied up in chains. The shrine was old and worn down. There were rats and cockroaches everywhere that was enough to make Shino faint. The place was to be describe as disgusting. Cold, dirty and dreary and she doesn't even have someone to trick into letting her escape to. So she sat there and decided to scream.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Once Yanagi heard the loud scream of the little girl he now just captured. He rushed there immediatley. The shrine was located in the mountains so there were some yokai that would have caught her scent by now. It would be bad if she gets killed. When he got there he saw the little girl still tied up but screaming. He sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt in any way. The monk sneered at her afterwards at her little prank.

"Why did you scream?" He barked. "I want top go to the bathroom." she said dryly.

Really? the bathroom excuse again. Yanagi was not buying it. For a little girl she was not to be underestimated with. "Don't kid with me child. I know what you're doing. And that's the shitties excuse that I ever heard. "

"I know." Shika said in monotone. "Just testing to see if there were any people around. "

The monk growled. The girl was getting on his nerves. "Can you stay here. Its pretty lonely around and there is no one to talk to. " The monks expression changed. _'Well if she's not going to try anything funny than I guess I can.' _Yanagi assumed that she could not fight back. with being all tied and all. So he sat there and decided to meditate in silence.

"Tsk" She clicked her tongue.

...

"Tsk"

...

"Tsk"

A nerve popped up on the monk's forehead.

"Tsk"

Okay. One more he was going to lose it.

"Tsk."

"That is it. Quite down you little brat!" Shika smiled at his annoyance. The monk began to meditate once more but another "Tsk" came and he lost it. A little smack on the face would not hurt. Well for him anyway.

"Stop it." A hoarse voice echoed throughout the room. Yanagi paused and looked back. He saw Seiran standing beside the door wearing a small scowl on his face. "master Seiran!" He began to bow down on one knee.

Shika looked at the man before her. He was bald and the other half of his face was already demonic green in color. He possessed horns on his bald head and his other arm was the same color as his face but it was wrinkled and was covered with warts and spikes. His hand was now a claw with nails that were long and sharp. Instead of looking disgusted, Shika laughed. "Your face is really funny." Seiran smirk and grabbed her chin with immense strength and speed. He spoke, "That small mouth of yours should be sewed. Kids talk to much."

"You are not the least intimidating." Shika said In a bored tone. It only provoke Seiran to squeezed her chin tightly than ever that she flinched from the pain. It wasn't the worse thing that she experienced but it was still rather painful. That and the closeness of the demon monk was uncomfortable. The room already smelled bad enough now she just had to get close to a psycho monk who happens to smell like rotten meat. Seiran released his grip and placed his arms on his back, looking all dignified and all. "It will only be a matter of time when that powerful fire spirit arrives here. Make sure she doesn't do anything that could ruin the plan." Seiran said to Yanagi who only nodded in approval. the demon monk walked towards the door and exited the room. Leaving the faithful servant and the chained girl behind. a normal 13 year old girl would probably panic form this situation. But Shika was very far away from the term 'normal'. Such a word didn't exist in her vocabulary. Just next to 'give up'. She knew that Shujaku was coming. And from the looks of it, this wasn't going to be a difficult fight. They underestimated her and what she was potently capable of. She could even escape right now and kill the two villains. But since she was so nice and all, she decided not to. 1. Bloodshed was never really her thing. And 2. Perhaps this time she could fake cry Shujaku into forgiving her. Either way, if he doesn't come, she could always use the self-destruction spell that she used on the oni that kidnapped her a few days ago. but first she needed to learn their motive. for all she knows she could be leaving with useful info right now.

"Hey Yagi-san, mind telling me what exactly is your plan for all of this?"

Shujaku was really tired from his search of Shika. He didn't know why he still had to put up with her. Tired from all the searching, he decided to come back to the inn instead. it would be most likely the place that Shika could have gone to. If not then he'll just have to shower all the dessert shops around city. Again. As he got inside the inn, he was greeted or rather, tackled by two men.

"We finally found you!"

"What the hell?" Shujaku exclaimed as he pulled back from the two. He recognized the blonde one to be the guy who helped him in searching for Shika a couple of days back. The other man had pink-ish red hair. They look very relieved to see him. "Ummm..." Shujaku didn't know exactly what to say. the two began to babble in how they looked for him the entire day. What was it that they want from him? He ignored the two and proceeded to walk to his room. the two men however stopped him from doing so and told Him to go and meet them for dinner. Shujaku didn't know what was up but he agreed anyway and told them that he'll be there on time.

When he got inside his room, Shika was no where to be seen and what's more is that he could not sense here. Something was really wrong. He went downstairs to the lobby to check if she was there or maybe even the gardens. No signs. Just then, the mistress of the inn approached him and handed him a small letter. He opened it and was shock to see the content. He grabbed the Konnaya inn mistress buy her wrist and asked her on who sent the letter.

"I believed that it was a monk. He told me to give this to the red haired man in this inn." Was the mistress's simple reply. now he was flustered. he knew that she managed to get herself kidnapped again. Shika just wouldn't listen to her magic bird guardian. He didn't know wether he should be angry or worried. Shika can handle by herself, but she tends to act in an unpredictable way sometimes. And they weren't at Earthland. Her magic is surprised here. Therefore, it is weaker. he needed to rescue her fast. He wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on his precious little brat of a partner. No matter how annoying she was, she was the best little brat that he got. She was _nakama. _And he wouldn't let his nakama get harmed. he looked at the poorly written note and knew exactly where to go. But first some help would not be a hindrance.


End file.
